


And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [67]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filthy, M/M, Size Kink, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re a good boyfriend. On occasion.” Kota let him know, smirking. “Which leads me to the other reason why I was calling.”“The first being?”“That I wanted to see your face because I missed you.” he replied, confidently, then he licked his lower lip and tilted his head a little. “I mean, really miss you.”Kei raised his eyebrows, in a telling expression.He actually got irritated for not having realized sooner why his boyfriend was so chirpy.





	And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

**Title: **And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

**Characters: **Inoo Kei, Yabu Kota

**Pairing: **Yabu/Inoo

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **3.912

**Prompt: [148\. Relinquished radiance](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [8 – Skype sex](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Pink’s Sober.

Kei didn’t get to spend a lot of time on his own.

Of course, he didn’t mind it too much. Work was lots of fun – especially when Yuya did something stupid he could tease him about – and by now he was so used to have Kota around that he couldn’t even imagine what his life would’ve been without him.

Still, here he was. He had come visiting his parents for a couple of days, and even though in the first instance he had gotten offended that they had plans for dinner that didn’t include him, right now he was feeling very much at peace.

It was _so_ quiet around. Their neighbourhood had never been noisy, there was no one at home to bug him and he could do just about whatever he wanted.

The fact that he had chosen to just lay on the bed staring at the ceiling didn’t make him appreciate any less his unexpected gift.

He liked, anyway, to leave his mind wonder; during the years, he had become quite good at ignoring the sound around him, even people – Kota, on most occasions – who were directly talking to him. That unadulterated quietness, anyway, was something he hadn’t experimented in a very long time, so he didn’t want to spoil it by doing anything that wasn’t just being there enjoying it.

He was pretty involved into some convoluted reasoning, so much that the ring coming from his laptop, abandoned on the desk, startled him pretty bad.

“Oh, come on!” he whined, as if there was anyone to hear him in the first place. He rushed toward the sound, the urge given only by the desire to make it stop, and his bad mood softened a little when he realize that it was Kota, calling him on Skype.

He took his time to make his boyfriend stew a little, then he clicked on the green icon.

“Good evening, beautiful.” his boyfriends cheered him, with his usual smile where his eyes basically disappeared. Something Kei was incredibly fond of, even though he wasn’t in any rush to let him know that.

“Hi, stranger.” he told him, trying to smile back and forget all about his night of relax. He unplugged the laptop and moved back on the bed, positioning it on his legs and adjusting the monitor so that the camera was pointed right at his face. “I wasn’t expecting the call. Thought you were going to work till later.”

He saw Kota shrug, looking pretty relaxed himself, which was very rare on days he had to work.

“We finished early. Kekeke was psyched about it, he said it’s possibly the first time it’s ever happened since we started the show.” he told him, chuckling. “It wasn’t too bad, either. But I'm glad I got to come back home at a decent time.”

Kei saw him lean back, and recognized his bedroom back home, realizing that the elder was basically in the same position as him.

“Have you had dinner?” he asked, after a quick glance to the clock which told him it was eight in the evening.

“Not really. I stopped on the way to get something at the conbini, but I still haven’t found the will to open the microwave’s door and stick it inside.” he joked, chuckling.

Kei slapped his forehead theatrically.

“You’re supposed to take your medicine after dinner, so you can’t exactly skip it. You know that if you don’t take it then you get stomachaches and go all bitchy on everyone.” he winced. “Well, on me, basically. So since I'm not there you can actually avoid taking it, if you want.” he conceded, smirking. “You’re a complete mess when I'm not there taking care of you, just admit that.”

Kota nodded in a funnily solemn way, bringing a hand to his heart.

“I'm absolutely positive I wouldn’t be able to survive more than a couple of days without you, Kei-chan.” he confirmed. “What about you? Your mother cooked anything good?”

Kei clicked his tongue, showing all of his disappointment.

“I think all I got is leftovers, I still have to check the fridge. My parents had the nerve to go out to dinner with my dad’s boss. As if I wasn’t even here. Sometimes I wonder why I come visit in the first place.”

Yabu laughed softly, and Kei felt sure that if they had been together he would’ve kissed his temple at this point.

“Look on the bright side: now you have all the place to yourself without anyone badgering you with questions about your life.”

Kei nodded, looking mischievous.

“That’s exactly what I thought.” he confirmed. “And then you called.”

Kota whined, sliding down farther on the bed.

“I can call back tomorrow, if you want to.” he said, the look on his face already telling Kei that he would’ve been incredibly disappointed, had he taken him up on his offer.

But anyway, Kei didn’t mind the company right now. The moment had passed completely.

“I figure that since I’ve been the one to abandon you, I can give up a little of my solitude to keep my boyfriend some company.” he conceded, smiling softly.

The elder pulled back up, a victorious smile on his face.

He wasn’t often in that kind of impish mood – which was Kei’s prerogative – but every time he was Kei felt incredibly torn between finding him adorable and horribly annoying.

“You’re a good boyfriend. On occasion.” Kota let him know, smirking. “Which leads me to the other reason why I was calling.”

“The first being?” Kei interrupted him, suspicious.

Kota paused for a moment, and in the end he shrugged.

“That I wanted to see your face because I missed you.” he replied, confidently, then he licked his lower lip and tilted his head a little. “I mean, _really _miss you.”

Kei raised his eyebrows, in a telling expression.

Now, they were celebrating their fourteenth anniversary that year.

They had been together all that time, they had gone through basically everything together, getting to know the other better than they knew themselves.

Kei actually got irritated for not having realized sooner why his boyfriend was so chirpy.

“Let me see if I got this straight.” he told him, making a dubious face. “You, the most inhibited and possibly repressed man I know, who has actually troubles even looking my way unless we’re a foot from each other... called me so that we could have...” he paused, wincing. “What’s even the word? I stopped at phone sex, I'm not familiar with the mixing and matching of technology and sexual practices.”

That blush on his boyfriend’s face and the way he grabbed the pillow to hide, _that_ he recognized perfectly.

“Don’t be mean.” he heard him say, his voice muffled. He removed the pillow and cleared his throat, trying to appear dignified. “I wouldn’t have bothered you in the first place. It’s been less than forty-eight hours since I last saw you and it’s not like I'm a horny teen-ager or something like that. It’s just that...” he paused, uncomfortable.

“That you're horny?” Kei completed his sentence for him, now feeling pretty amused. It wasn’t as if he was going to dismiss some initiative on his boyfriend’s part, after all.

“It wasn’t on purpose. It just happened, you know how it is.” he muttered, slightly annoyed.

“I really don’t.” Kei contradicted him. “So, does that mean you even get aroused in the first place when I'm not there with you? Should I get jealous? With whom were you on location?” he questioned him, having a lot of fun to see him squirm.

“Yuri and Yuya.” Yabu said, making a face which expressed clearly what he thought about the idea of getting aroused by either of them. “But what can I say, it’s plenty of pictures of you here in the apartment. Maybe it was that.” he joked, sounding a little more confident now.

“That’s definitely a possibility. I'm very photogenic.”

Kota sighed, sucking his lips inside his mouth, hesitating.

“Well... do you plan to make me sweat for it?” he asked, and Kei felt as if the discomfort on his face had now a nature different from mere embarrassment.

“Had it been me who asked.” he told him, patronizing. “You would’ve told him that I lack any sense of decency and would’ve probably turned me down.” he pointed out.

Kota winced, disappointed.

“Fine. I suppose I deserve this, cause it’s true.” he sighed again. “Well, I suppose I’m going to have to do it on my own, then. Mind if I call you later?” he said in a rush, not wanting to publicize too much his plans for the evening.

Kei laughed wholeheartedly to that; then he slouched a little on the bed, letting the t-shirt he used as pyjamas slip a little off his shoulder.

“I just stated what you would’ve done.” he said, cocky. “I, on the other hand, am a wonderful boyfriend. And I would never let you take care of yourself on your own.” he paused, smirking. “Even though that’s a nice image.”

Kota overlooked his last comment, focusing only on the apparent consent he had given him.

“You are a wonderful boyfriend indeed.” he murmured, his voice suddenly lower. He took a deep breath, as if gathering the courage to do this the way he had intended, no holding back. “And since I’ve been so lucky that your parents are out... how about you show me a little more of that wonderful boyfriend of mine?”

That, somehow, got to Kei. He shivered a little, sure that Kota couldn’t have missed that, and proceeded to remove his t-shirt. As slow as he possibly could.

“This okay?” he said in his childish voice, brushing his hands distractedly up and down his chest. Even miles away, he knew exactly what made Kota tick.

“Yeah. That’s nice.” his boyfriend replied quickly, his eyes completely fixated on him. “You look very good on screen, you know?”

Kei laughed again, shaking his head.

“That’s got to be why I have so many fans.” he joked. He moved the laptop toward the end of the bed, then, and made a whole show of removing his sweatpants as well. Once he was left only in his underwear he sat on his knees, spreading them just a little, enough to tease the elder.

“Kami, I'm so glad you lack any sense of decency, Kei.” Kota gasped, his hand mysteriously disappearing from the video to move lower.

Kei nodded in understanding, his hands still lazily stroking between his chest and his legs.

“But, you should know, I don’t do nothing for nothing.”

Kota’s features hardened a little, but relaxed right away; he should’ve known this went both ways.

“What do you want?” he asked, resigned.

“Show me where your hand went.” Kei replied readily, leaning back a little as if ready to enjoy the show.

It took Kota a while to react, but in the end he nodded. With his free hand, he grabbed the laptop to move it on the mattress and further down, near his thigh.

The angle was almost obscene.

He had took his pants off – Kei wondered if he had them on in the first place when he had called – his fingers tight around his hard, _hard_ cock.

Kei mouth watered.

“Not bad.” he said in soft voice, feeling his own cock giving clear signs of life.

Kota chuckled, despite the self-consciousness.

“Glad you like it.” he said, shaking his head as he kept stroking himself slowly, not nearly fast enough to get anything done. “But now I think I'm at a disadvantage; I'm actually showing you more than you’re showing me.”

“Fine.” Kei said; he then moved, every motion carefully planned, to turn his back to the laptop, just throwing a few glances from time to time to check he was still in the line of sight.

He got on all fours on the mattress, then he bent down so that he was leaning only on his shoulders, and moved his hands back to remove his boxers; once he had done that he spread his legs a little, and he was sure he had heard Kota hiss.

He propped himself up on an elbow so that he could turn to look at his boyfriend.

“Like what you see?” he asked, his tone as filthy as he could manage.

“You know I do.” Yabu replied, voice now thick with arousal. From there Kei could see he was moving his hand a little faster now, which meant he thought he wasn’t going to get much more than that.

He pitied him a little.

“You might want to slow down, Ko.” he warned him. “The best is yet to come.” 

Kota did immediately as he was asked, his eyes fixated on Kei as the younger slowly brought his fingers close to his mouth. He made a show of licking them one by one, then he pushed them between his lips, sucking down on them in a suggestive way, hollowing his cheeks and moaning while he coated them with enough saliva to suffice.

When he stopped he heard Kota breathe out, as if he had held it until now, and when he looked at him he looked hypnotized, his eyes not missing one of Kei’s movements.

Kei moved his fingers to his entrance, circling a couple of times around it before letting one slip inside, groaning much louder than the situation required.

Kota, anyway, didn’t seem to mind the scenic fiction too much.

“You can talk to me Ko, you know?” Kei told him, just as he added a second finger. “If you don’t, I just feel as if I'm doing this completely alone.”

“Do you?” Kota asked, instinctively. “I mean... do that. On your own?”

Kei chuckled, which sounded weird amongst the moans that were now all-too-real as he kept pushing his fingers inside himself.

“Sometimes.” he confirmed. “But, well. Not on all fours on the mattress and so in display. That’s only for your sake.” he clarified.

“I am so lucky then.” Kota replied, sounding fascinated. “You look so good, Kei-chan. I don’t think there’s actually anyone in the world who would look as good as you while fingering themselves. It’s...” he stopped sighing, and Kei turned around a little better to take in the relinquished radiance on his face, as if he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. For him.

Well, like he had pointed out earlier, he was a wonderful boyfriend.

“There’s more coming.” he promised him, removing his fingers from himself. “If you can keep talking to me.”

Kota swallowed, and couldn’t do much more than nod at this point.

Kei hesitated only for a moment; then he remembered that, as Kota had stressed, he had no decency, and leant toward his nightstand, fishing something out of the drawer.

He went back facing his laptop, and when Kota saw what was in his hand he swore, nothing more, nothing less.

“Kei... why in the world do you have a _dildo_ at your folk’s house?” he asked, completely astonished.

Kei smiled mischievously.

“Like I said, Ko. Sometimes.” he shrugged. “It’s not like I really need this at home. I’ve got the real deal there.” he added then, his eyes captivated by his boyfriend'scock, by now looking almost painful for how hard it was.

“I'm actually feeling pretty inadequate. I’ll start being jealous whenever you tell me you’re going visiting.” Kota pointed out, clearly referring to the object’s size.

Kei had to admit that, he had bought it at a time in his life when he felt like challenging himself. It wasn’t necessarily longer than Kota’s cock, but it was _thick_. Sometimes, when he wasn’t very much into it, past the limit of his comfort.

Not that night, he was sure.

“Like I said, you’re in for a treat. You just have to be clear about it.” Kei told his boyfriend, ignoring his remark on his toy. “What do you want me to do with it?” he asked, his voice low.

Kota swallowed a couple of times. When he spoke, though, he didn’t seem to have any qualm left.

“Lick it.” he said, confident. Kei smiled victoriously, and did as asked. The taste of plastic wasn’t exactly pleasant, but if he focused on the image of Kota’s cock on the screen he could trick himself into thinking he was dealing with it instead, so it got better. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, moving to the head to lap at the slit as he would’ve done with a real cock, then moved down until his nose it the balls; it felt sort of ticklish when he did that to Kota, another thing he found out he missed it.

“That’s good, babe.” Kota murmured, spurring him on. “Now put it in your mouth.”

This, was harder. Kei collected as much saliva as he could in his mouth to make it easier, but it still challenged the stretch of his lips.

Anyway, he was nothing but stubborn, and he was determined to give his boyfriend the show of his lifetime, so he kept working around it until he managed to take half of it inside. The head brushed his throat in a not entirely unpleasant way, so he just kept him there.

“Kami, Kei.” Kota said, breathless. “I wish you could see yourself right now. That thing is ridiculously big, I can see the head through your throat.” he informed him, enthralled. “I never thought you could look so damn hot fucking your throat with a plastic dick, but hell if you do.”

Kei groaned around the shaft, Kota’s words going straight to his cock. He pulled the dildo out of his mouth breathing heavily.

“Ko...” he whined, needy, and he could see on Yabu’s face that he had perfectly sensed the shift in the control of this. And that he was going to take advantage of it.

“It’s okay, Kei-chan.” he told him, condescending. “Get back on all fours, now. I think I want to come while watching you split yourself open on that dick.” 

“_Fuck_.” Kei hissed, and couldn’t comply quickly enough.

He resumed the previous position, quickly moving the dildo so it rested against his hole, which twitched obscenely at the contact.

“Be careful, Kei.” Kota warned him, now sounding entirely serious. “I’d like to be able to fuck you again after this.” he said, only half-joking.

“It’s not like it’s the first time I take it, Ko.” Kei pointed out, wincing. “Just the first time with a public.”

“Come on, then. Let me see how good you take that dick.” Kota encouraged him, and with the last look Kei threw at him he saw he was holding tight the base of his cock, probably to prevent him from coming before the main event.

He stopped stalling, and started to push inside.

He felt tears form at the corners of his eyes, but he breathed deeply and worked through the pain.

When the head breached him, he heard Kota curse again, and that pushed him to go further.

He kept pushing it, as slowly as he could, the stretch almost unbearable, but at the same time _so good. _

“Tell me how it feels, Kei-chan.” he heard Kota asked, his breath troubled by now.

“So... so full, Ko.” he managed to get out, almost sobbing. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I bought it, I...”

“It looks so good.” Kota interrupted him. “I’ve never seen you so open, it’s incredible. I didn’t even think you could fit something like that into your hole, but I must give you credit: I love it when you’re so stubborn.” he took a deep breath, and Kei could hear the slick sound of his hand around his cock. “Fuck yourself with it, Kei. I'm only sorry I can’t tell you to pretend it’s me, because it’s just not realistic.”

Kei found it in him to chuckle briefly, and then did as asked. He started moving the dildo in and out of himself, the drag the most intense thing he had ever felt; he quickly found a rhythm, and when the pain got a little more bearable he started enjoying himself. A lot.

“Kami, babe.” he heard Kota say, even though it felt sort of unreal now. “The first thing as soon as I see you, I'm going to pin you against the first surface I can find, bend you over and fuck you completely raw. I’m sure you’ll still be gaping anyway, after this.”

Kei recognised his becoming so dirty as a sign he was close, and rushed to catch on; he let go his upper body against the mattress completely, the position even more obscene now, and brought his free hand to his cock, stroking himself fast.

“That’s right, let me see. Let me see how hard you’re going to come while fucking yourself with that thing, Kei-chan. Show me how much you liked putting on this show and splitting yourself in two, just for me.”

Kei didn’t know if it was Kota’s words, the dildo or his hand, but he couldn’t take it anymore: he shuddered, violently, and started coming, the feeling so intense he felt as if it was supposed to go on forever.

He completely collapsed on the bed, after, only mildly aware of the sounds Kota was making. He found the strength to turn around only just in time to see him let go as well, and come all over his stomach. Hadn’t he been completely spent, he would’ve found that incredibly hot.

“I won’t pick up next time.” he informed Kota as soon as the elder had opened his eyes back. He turned around, feeling sore and uncomfortable. “Call all you want. You won’t trick me twice.”

Kota smiled fondly to him, shaking his head.

“Actually, I was thinking about something much less elaborate than this. It’s not my fault that you have a flair for exhibitionism.” he pointed out. “And, anyway... I really miss you, Kei. Whether I'm horny or not.”

Kei winced, both because of pain and annoyance.

“Say all you want. You won’t buy me with sappiness. Not after this.”

Kota rolled his eyes, taking his laptop back on his chest and looking straight at him.

“Fine.” he conceded. “Do you still love me, at least?” he asked, grinning a little.

Kei shook his head in disbelief.

He was in a relationship with an eleven-years-old. A very perverse one, but still.

“Very much.” he reassured him. “But if you don’t mind, I’ll resume my relax now. I don’t want to see you or any other people for a while.”

“That’s fine, Kei-chan. I’ll see you soon anyway.” he said, with simplicity and an affectionate look on his face.

Kei had about a thousand comebacks ready to put him back to his place, to insult him and throw in his face everything that had been going down since the beginning of the call. Since the beginning of time, if need be.

“I can’t wait.” was all he said in the end, with the same affection and the same fond smile on his face.

It was just like it went, with Kota. He couldn’t really blame him for anything. Not when he acted like he would’ve done.

It felt incredibly good, to be one and the same with the man he loved. _  
_


End file.
